blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Two very smart people
2 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3732.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 13:52:39 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Two very smart people The Abyss > offtopic Two very smart people << < (2/3) > >> Robosax: I'm sorry for making fun of the boot incident. Quadrumvirate when? Habibastan: --- Quote from: AKMB on February 11, 2016, 01:37:25 PM ---Strange how the guy who pens the post about smart people is the dumbest of them all. --- End quote --- Slim: You forgot to mention that both got BTFO by BAMF. Gee those are some smart fellas. Siamese Dream: --- Quote from: Andrew Fastow on February 11, 2016, 11:20:20 AM ---I'm just doing some reading today and it had me thinking about the people I know. The two most intelligent people on Bloc, I think, that have the most different personalities are cxc and Coldoldgold. Coldoldgold has one of the most agreeable temperaments and I feel he can get along with almost anyone. Almost as much as Andy of the old AA. Unlike Andy though, who is utterly amazing with people, CoG is very analytical--not to the point of paranoia though as with many other people in the game. If I were to develop some kind of triumvirate with some people from Bloc, CoG would be my #1 guy. My third triumvirate though would be someone who I've never entirely got along with, cxc. Cxc bears the analytical mind of CoG, but I feel he's a polar opposite. He's a no nonsense and cynical type of person. Which I feel is necessary in life. Oftentimes we have clashed, and more than once, cxc has banned me from whatever he has control of, but that's his temperament. Despite making enemies, he has the uncanny ability to develop the right contacts and become a power in whatever he participates in. No one else in the game could have gained as much power through one aspect of the game (espionage) as cxc has--especially not Emily. Bloc is full of people with potential, and oddly, Rumsod's wild ride brings to the fore that genius in people. One of these people is what I consider to be a good friend of mine, and the other is someone I've fended with in the past, but I feel that both of these people deserve some recognition. --- End quote --- I am so pissed you got me kicked out of cxc's signature. Don't worry though, no one beats me at soppy posts. Emily: --- Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN on February 12, 2016, 12:13:05 AM ---You forgot to mention that both got BTFO by BAMF. Gee those are some smart fellas. --- End quote --- Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3732.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 13:55:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Two very smart people The Abyss > offtopic Two very smart people << < (3/3) cxcxxxxx: --- Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN on February 12, 2016, 12:13:05 AM ---You forgot to mention that both got BTFO by BAMF. Gee those are some smart fellas. --- End quote --- This seems like propoganda Habibastan: --- Quote from: cxcxxxxx on February 12, 2016, 01:42:55 AM ---This seems like propoganda --- End quote --- they are facts cxcxxxxx: --- Quote from: The Stranger on February 12, 2016, 01:46:24 AM ---they are facts --- End quote --- Idk have these facts been independtly assessed by a panel of bloc experts? Until then I think its downright unscience like to purport them as truths Habibastan: --- Quote from: cxcxxxxx on February 12, 2016, 02:05:09 AM ---Idk have these facts been independtly assessed by a panel of bloc experts? Until then I think its downright unscience like to purport them as truths --- End quote --- IDK, why do you triple space so much? cxcxxxxx: --- Quote from: The Stranger on February 12, 2016, 02:14:23 AM ---IDK, why do you triple space so much? --- End quote --- w h a t ? Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version